


Decipher This

by Stanford_Rainbow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanford_Rainbow/pseuds/Stanford_Rainbow
Summary: Ford is getting drunk and thinking if Bill. Bill is missing Ford and comes crawling back, but is met with drunk, spiteful Ford.





	Decipher This

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Bill crawling back to Ford, so this was born.

It had been years since Ford last saw him. Bill may have been a pain in the ass, but he was also Ford's true love. The love of his life. 

Ford sighed and took another gulp of the bottle in front of him. He acted like he was fine ever since, but he was in emotional shambles. Every second of every day, he missed Bill. 

He threw the now empty bottle, and it crashed into the wall right when the front door opened. He groaned when he saw who walked in. 

“Long time, no see, Sixer~” Bill said, a wide grin on his face. 

Ford grunted and stumbled into the kitchen, “What do you want, Cipher? Can't you see I'm busy?” He opened the fridge and got out another beer. He closed the door and leaned against it, popping open the bottle. 

“Ah yes,” Bill said, still grinning and standing in front of the shorter male, “On your way to becoming truly wasted. Well anyway, I just came to see you, my friend.”

The other huffed and gulped down the beer, “I'm no friend of yours. I'm just the one you had fun with before abandoning. I'm just another hazy memory for you.” Ford pushed past the blond.   
Bill growled, “You think I didn't love you? I did love you, Fordsie! I loved you with all my heart!” He pinned Ford against the wall, his eye meeting Ford's, their faces just an inch apart. “I loved you so much, it scared me, Fordsie. I was dressing the day that either you broke my heart or I broke yours. I didn't want either of those things to happen so I ended it. You have every right to hate me, but never assume I didn't love you. I still love you very much.”

“Prove it.”

He growled again and kissed Ford roughly but passionately. It was like all of the kisses they shared back when they were together. It reminded Ford of all the good things that happened back then. He tangled his fingers in Bill's hair and tugged slightly, earning yet another growl from the taller male. They both pulled away panting. 

“I told you I still love you, Fordsie,” Bill rasped, out of breath, “I came back to get back together.”

“Why should I take you back, Cipher?” the shorter male asked, still suspicious, “How do I know you won't abandon me again?”

Bill softly stroked his beloved’s cheek, grinning at the stubble, “Stanford Pines, you're my soulmate. Even after all this time apart, I couldn't get you out of my head. I came crawling back to you, and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Maybe I will,” Ford said softly. 

“Maybe is all I need Fordsie~”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
